My Body Is A Cage (1)
Main Plot The episode begins with Adam and Drew on their family car with their mother on the way to school. Adam confronts his mother on transferring him to regular gym after talking about watching Drew's football practice. His mother thinks he should just fly under the radar, but Adam tells her there is no such thing as privacy in high school. He continues discussing about recreation class and how it's terrible, but his mom tells him it is too risky before Adam and Drew begin to exit the car. His mother stops Adam, telling him that their grandmother is coming in, and she would like 'Gracie' to join them. Adam replies he doesn't dress up for anyone. Adam is at his locker when Eli appears, asking him a question that refers to Michael Jackson. Adam is confused, then Eli asks him about what's happening in recreation, which Adam tells him it's ballroom. Adam begins to rants about cute girls in the class when Eli mentions Clare, who is approaching them. Clare begins to criticize Eli's work, before walking off. Adam remarks that he is disgusted by their socialization, while Eli finds it entertaining. Eli then begins to talk about ballroom and asks if there are any cute girls in the class, to which Adam tells him how hot Bianca is. Eli disagrees and then walks away. Later on in recreation class, Adam is discussing with Bianca which is worse, ballroom dancing or ping pong, in which she has no interest. While taking attendance, the teacher calls out "Gracie" (Adam's birth name), which confuses Bianca, before the teacher corrects himself by calling Adam. While choosing partners for ballroom dancing, Adam chooses Bianca and she accepts with a snarky comment. During the dance, the tension between Bianca and Adam grows. After class, they talk about how they did great in there and compliment each other. They start to flirt, but their flirtation quickly ends when Adam starts to get his period. He runs to his locker and on his way to the bathroom, he bumps into Clare, the tampons falling onto the floor. She asks why he has them, when Fitz and Owen show up, teasing Adam about it. Adam picks up the tampons and gives them to Clare, to cover up the fact they are his, and Fitz and Owen walk off. Adam is seen gazing into the mirror, then begins to wrap his breasts to push them down. Drew knocks on the door and starts to ask if he can come in; he incites Adam into opening the door by stating he took less time to get ready "when you were a girl." Drew comes in and they begin discussing the tampon incident, then about their grandmother coming over. At school, Adam approaches the bench, only to hear Clare telling Eli about the tampon incident. Adam thanks Clare for covering to which Clare inquires what she was covering for. Adam starts to explain, when Eli tells him he doesn't have to. But Adam, sick of having to hide the truth, explains everything and they accept him without hesitance for who he is. Back at Bianca's locker, she and Adam start to flirt again. The flirtation stops yet again when Bianca touches his chest and questions what is happening with his chest. He proceeds to back-up slowly, but Bianca grabs him and rips open his shirt, only to find that Adam is physically a female. She gets angry, and Adam runs away, humiliated. In the washroom, Fitz and Owen begin to harass Adam by telling him to use the urinal like a male. When Adam declines, Fitz and Owen are surprised, telling him he is in the wrong room. Owen picks him up, carries him out, and throws him through the door in the hallway, breaking the glass and causing a huge scene. Later on, Adam is seen under the stairs when Drew approaches and yells at him for flirting with Bianca. He hits his arm, and Drew questions what they did. In anger, he blurts out, "If anyone hurts my sister—" Realizing his mistake, he says, "You know what I mean." He heads outside to pick a fight with Owen and Fitz over hurting Adam. Unfortunately, he loses the fight. Adam asks him if he is alright, only to see Drew staring at him angrily. Trivia *Adam's birth name was originally Chelsea, instead of Grace, which it is now. *This episode was originally renamed "Stronger (1)" in the United States, but was changed back to "My Body Is A Cage (1)" on the day before the airing. *Captions show that Drew Torres & Adam Torres's mother's name Audra Torres. *This is Leia's first appearance in season 10, and her last appearance in the series overall. Featured Music *The Temporary Blues - The Features (Heard when Adam is front of the mirror getting ready for school.) *Is It - OPOPO (Heard during the fight scene between Drew and Fitz.) Quotes *Eli: "What's exciting in the world of recreational gym, darts?" Adam: "Ballroom dancing." * Adam: "I'm a FTM, female to male transgender." *Eli: "Coool." *Eli:" Hold the phone, does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you?" Adam: "Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Clare: "You guys are foul." Eli: "You're just jealous." *Owen: "Drop something Adam?" Adam: "Pick up your stuff Clare, that's nasty." Clare: "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygine products..." Owen: "Gross." Gallery 1015 - My Body Is A Cage, Part 1 0002.jpg|Adam telling Eli and Clare he's an FTM. 1015 - My Body Is A Cage, Part 1 0003.jpg|Fitz and Owen cornering Adam in the bathroom. Link *Download My Body Is A Cage Part 1 *Watch My Body Is A Cage Part 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:The Boiling Point Category:The Boiling Point Episodes Category:Male Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Coming out Category:Step-siblings Category:Confusion Category:Temporary Blues Category:Music Category:FTM